Consequences
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: Shura speaks her mind to Egin's grave, telling him the consequences of his actions, the pain he cause the young Okumura twin by sacrificing his brother for his useless plan that only made the gate collapse on itself and lead to his own death. No pairings


**Hello people. Good to see you again. I feel like someone is eventually going to kill me for writing a bajillion tragedy ao no exorcist fanfics. But I couldn't help it whilst watching episodes 22 and 23. That was all my mind could conjure, so here is this. Enjoy. **

"Are you happy now? Do you even comprehend what you have done? Everyone you've hurt? Do you care?" Shura smiled ruefully. "Of course you don't. You smiled while he screamed on that damned cross. All the students are in grief counseling now after seeing their friend dead on the ground. They all blame themselves for not arriving sooner. And the only they should blame is you. The douche paladin is dead." She looked at her bandaged wrist.

"You made me do it!" She shouted. "You made him not let me pass, you put my students in danger. You..." she wiped away a tear on her face. Though with the rain now falling in the cemetery, no would know whether it was a tear or a rain drop.

"But I'm not worried about me. I'm not angry for me. I'm not here for me. I don't think you know who you hurt the most. Those brothers. You're 'grandsons' you so audaciously call them!" She kicked the ground at her feet. "You tore away the only family he had left." Her voice lowered to near a whisper. "Yukio stays with me now. By his own choice. Mepphy's back to. That first night," he face contorted into a grimace, her pink eyes closed as she spoke. "He came to my room. I barely recognized the kid. His eyes were so red, all of his composure you normally see was gone. His face was pale and his clothes were wet with the rain. The sight of him like that nearly broke me right then. And then he started talking to me, and his voice was so broken when he spoke.

_ "I can't... everytime I look at his stuff... I see him on that cross." he pressed his palms to his eyes, and threw his glasses against the wall where they cracked and fell to the floor. "And it won't go away!" he was sobbing into his hands. His voice strained and cracked, his small frame trembling. _

"I couldn't help it. When he told me he couldn't stay in their room anymore, I just hugged him and held the shell of the boy I've known since he was seven.

_"I'm supposed to be a genius. I didn't even question it. Not once." he whispered. I looked in his eyes and saw plain emptiness. _

"He blames himself. I had wanted to scream at him that it wasn't his fault. I eventually was yelling in his face that _you_ lied to him, that there wasn't fault of his own in Rin's death. He wasn't phased, he wasn't angry that I was shouting in his face. Nothing. You got off easy Egin. Though I doubt you would have cared had you been here. He's suffering so much. I shouldn't have let you die. I should have dove into that gate after you and pulled your sorry ass out. You should have lived to see his pain, to see what you've caused. To see that emptiness, that pain, the tears that resides in his eyes. To have been there the first time he tried to sleep." she couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her body.

"No, I was there though. It replays in his head all night, his nightmares of your voice telling him how it was his fault he lost his brother. That was thirty six days ago. He hasn't slept without pills, or some other kind of forced aid since then. Even when he does it's for only an hour or so, cause he can't face the dreams. He wasn't ready for that. He can't handle it at all. He just lost his father and you go and snatch away the only family he has left. And on top of that you shoulder him with the title and responsibilities of being Paladin. He still holds that position. I'm the only rank above him but I'm always drunk, therefore unfit for the duties. If only you could see him now. I'll bet you wouldn't recognize the boy. He takes the hardest most difficult missions, the ones some consider suicide missions even. He teaches the young exorcists that witnesses the death, and besides the lack of any feeling, when he's in public he seems completely unaffected by the events and it hurts me to see him hide it all. I sit in on his classes for moral support. He was back teaching the day the school was back open. He's always been one to put his responsibilities above his own feelings. Bon called him out for his lack of feeling anything. He couldn't take any more of the calm teacher and lashed out, he said horrible things to Yukio that day. Yukio was forced to excuse himself, and Kamiki did also, though he hadn't known she would follow him out. He just crumpled outside the door shaking with sobs. I reamed that kid a new one while Yukio and Kamiki were out in the hall. When she came back in she lashed out at Bon also. She told him not to stick his fathead where it didn't belong and where it didn't understand. That's the only incident we've had. He's been the perfect exorcist, perfect teacher, perfect student." Her grim face went even darker.

"Until night comes and he's alone that is. That's when I see the repercussions of what you did, the consequences you don't see because you escaped it all. He only lets the grief take him two places..." She walked across the plot to where she was the dark haired boy on the ground in front of a headstone.

"_In the dorm when he's alone, and here when he's forced to face Rin's headstone beside his dad's." _She thought. She bent down to the boy she once called a brat and hugged his trembling shoulders. She let him be, just letting him know she was there for him, just being there but not saying anything or rushing him. Allowing him to act his age the one place he could.

**Alright and that is all there is to that. Hope you enjoyed, review if you would like, even if it's to flame me. It might kill the buzz for the tragedy stories I keep wanting to write. **

**Lifehouse Fanatic 2011 out.**

**See ya'll soon.**


End file.
